The Difference
by pinkettes
Summary: Tentang kehidupan persahabatan Aomine dan Momoi yang diselipkan dengan twist di akhir. Mereka serba sama. Tapi, apa yang membuat mereka berbeda? Silahkan baca bagi yang berkenan, Warning; Sho-ai nyempil, humor twist garing, OOC. Happy reading.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

 **Warning: Garing dan ngebingungin. Gasuka jangan baca.**

 _Ini aku,  
_  
Gadis berambut pink sepundak sedang meniup lilin yang ada di depannya, lilin itu juga bertengger di atas kue coklat yang diketahui adalah kue ulang tahun.

 _Ini Dai-chan,  
_  
Lelaki bersurai biru tua dengan kulit kecoklatan juga sedang melakukan hal yang serupa. Pada akhirnya mereka meniup lilin itu bersamaan.

 _Kita lahir di hari yang sama,_

"Horee! Selamat ulang tahun, Satsuki dan Daiki~!" seorang ibu segera memeluk anak berambut pink tersebut, setelah itu melakukan hal yang sama pada anak yang lain. Ia mencium puncak kepala mereka berdua.

Kedua anak itu, yang bernama Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki hanya tersenyum dalam meresponnya.

"Ayo, kita buka hadiahnya!" seru ibu-ibu lain disana, mereka berdua segera mengangguk.

 _Sekolah kita sama,  
_  
"Dai-chan! Kita satu sekolah lagi!" Momoi mendatangi teman birunya itu, Aomine hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat menanggapinya.

"Yah..," katanya sama sekali tidak menyesuaikan suasana bahagia ini.

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di sekitar 'calon' sekolah mereka, SMP Teiko. Agar lebih terbiasa dengan keadaan sekolah baru mereka.

"Nanti Dai-chan mau masuk klub apa?" Momoi kembali membuka suara, memandang lelaki yang tingginya tidak terlalu melebihinya itu

"Hmm.., apa ya..," lelaki ini segera memandang langit, berpikir sebentar. "Basket, mungkin?"

"Huwa? Basket?" gadis pink segera membulatkan mulutnya, kemudian mengangguk dan terenyum, "Uhm! Aku akan jadi manager nya nanti," ucapnya.

Aomine kembali tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Momoi sedikit.

 _Kita suka sama orang yang sama,  
_  
Sudah beberapa bulan Aomine dan Momoi di sekolah mereka, keinginan mereka masing-masing pun terwujud. Aomine masuk klub basket, Momoi menjadi managernya.

Tapi belakangan ini ada yang aneh, Momoi selalu bergelagat aneh ke salah satu teman mereka. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Selalu saja gadis ini tersenyum malu ketika ada yang membicarakannya. Bahkan ada nama panggilan untuk pemuda ini.

Yap. 'Tetsu-kun'.

"Tetsu-kun~" Momoi langsung menerjang Kuroko dengan pelukannya. Yang dipeluk masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Momoi-san― sesak..," keluhnya. Masih dengan wajah yang sama.

Aomine kesal melihat tingkah Momoi. Ia tidak terima, sungguh.

Ia selalu saja menatap Momoi dengan tatapan muak plus kesal ketika gadis ini bergelagat manja dengan Kuroko.

"Pergi, Satsuki." tegas Aomine langsung.

Momoi mengerjapkan matanya heran, "Heee? Kenapa Aomine-kun?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Tetsu milikku."

Betapa terkejutnya ketika Momoi mendengar ini, gadis itu langsung mundur seketika.

"A-aomine-kun tidak serius, 'kan?" terkejut, tentu saja. Itulah yang dirasakan Momoi saat ini.

"Itu benar, Momoi-san."

Kuroko malah makin memperburuk suasana.

"Ja-jadi kalian ... _Yaoi_?" Momoi agak sangsi ketika bertanya ini.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Delapan detik.

Hening. Masih hening. Dan keheningan itu dipecah oleh suara berat Aomine.

"...mungkin?"

Tunggu dulu, Momoi tahu ya, _yaoi_ itu apa?

 _Kita suka lagu yang sama,  
_  
Masih bersama kedua sahabat masa kecil ini. Setelah selesai latihan mereka duduk bersebelahan. Mereka, Aomine dan Momoi.

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine yang sedang meneguk cairan bening di botol membuka sebelah matanya, "Hm?" responnya.

"Aku sedang suka lagu _Shalala Goes on_ ," Hayolo. Momoi, kamu bicara apa?

"Hah?" Aomine segera menunjukkan tampang bingungnya yang agak nista. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang itu?"

Momoi meluruskan kakinya, "Yah ... Ingin saja," jawabnya tidak jelas. Kemudian memainkan kedua kakinya.

"Aku juga suka."

Momoi senang ketika mendengar itu. Yeay. Pada akhirnya Momoi bisa melakukan hal yang ia dan Aomine biasa lakukan ketika kecil. Karaoke di kamar Momoi.

"Oh ya?!" Momoi segera melihat Aomine antusias, "Ayo kapan-kapan kita―"

"Apalagi penyanyinya, cowok cantik."

Momoi langsung diam ketika mendengarnya. Siapa? Maksudnya si model pirang anak baru di sekolah mereka itu? _Please._

"Dai-chan bakaaa!" Momoi segera menarik-narik pundak Aomine dan menjedukkan kepala lelaki tersebut di tembok terdekat.

Aomine raja _yaoi_.

 _Kita main bersama,  
_  
Setelah insiden tadi, Momoi menjadi mengingat sesuatu. Ketika ia masih kecil. Bersama dengan Aomine.

 **"Dai-chan~" perempuan kecil berlari-lari kecil menuju anak lelaki yang berada tak jauh di dekatnya. Sambil membawa helm.**

 **"Ini!" anak perempuan itu segera memberi helm di tangannya, ia sudah memakai helm lain di kepalanya. "Ayo main skuter bersama!" serunya dengan penuh semangat.**

 **Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya sejenak, tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan memakai helm tersebut.**

 **Akhirnya mereka bermain sekuter itu bersama. Momoi mengajak Aomine menuruni turunan bukit belakang dekat rumah mereka.**

 **"Yuhuu~!" Momoi berteriak senang.**

 **"Waa..~" Aomine juga demikian.**

 **Setelah kegiatan mereka berjalan dengan mulus tanpa hambatan, mereka segera-**

'Bruk!' 'Byur!'

 **-oh, mungkin kegiatan mereka agak 'diwarnai' oleh insiden ini.**

 **Aomine tercebur ke dalam _empang_.**

 **"Dai-chan!" teriak Momoi panik, Aomine dengan tidak elitnya jatuh dengan kepala tenggelam dan bokong menungging.**

Tunggu, ini hubungannya apaan?

 _Tapi,  
_  
Kini mereka sudah SMA. Meski Aomine bersama teman-teman pelanginya berbeda sekolah, tapi ia dan Momoi tetap satu sekolah. Dan itu membuat Aomine agak terganggu. Pasalnya gadis ini selalu menyuruhnya latihan.

Aomine terlalu hebat untuk latihan.

Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sedang diam-diaman. Momoi habis memarahi Aomine yang tidak latihan basket tadi.

 _Dai-chan tumbuh keatas,_

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke atap." Aomine segera berdiri. Badan tegap dan tingginya membuat Momoi agak kesal juga. Tapi kan wajar. Aomine itu laki-laki. Pertumbuhan tinggi laki-laki lebih cepat dari perempuan.

Eh.

Tapi depends on the personnya juga, sih.

"Tidak!" Momoi ikut berdiri sambil menatap Aomine tajam. Tingginya hanya sepundak Aomine sekarang. Hanya saja ada perbedaan antara Momoi sewaktu SMP dan sekarang.

Yaitu dada.

 _Aku tumbuh ke depan._

.

.

 _Ada yang ngerti, kah?_

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Huahaha. Ntah aku abis buat apa ini /gelindingan  
Sebenernya ini juga agak curcol soal tinggi hwhwhw /apa

Greget aja gitu sama iklan satu ini. (Iya, ini dari iklan susu yang itu lho)  
Kenapa yang ada di pikiran itu Aomine sama Momoi, ya? Soalnya terinspirasi dari beberapa Meme juga, sih www

Yoroshiku untuk semua yang membaca ini! Aku Author yang pertama kali membuat fict di fandom full of ikemen ini. Dan fict pembukaan aja udah nista. Not gomen /crais /mojok

Eh y. Kalau ada ide yang sama dengan fict ini, itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Aku gapernah buka fandom knb lagi tbh. Udah sangaaaadh jarang.

Ini juga setting waktu(dan tempat)nya berantakan. Maap. Dan kalau terkesan maksa, maap juga www aku hanya berniat menghibur, sungguh.

Hope ya like it, thanks for reading~! :3

 _So, mind to review?_


End file.
